yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Rin Nanami
'First Name' Rin. ' 'Last Name Nanami. Dislikes formalities, therefore oftenly wont really enjoy having her last name said outloud. 'IMVU Name' ShiiOkami 'Nicknames' #'Oftenly reffered as Dex due to her love for robotics A.I. and her hobby of making them on her own.' #'Nami, oftenly used from close friends and teachers, in avoidence to tell her full last name.' 'Age' 23 years old. 02/04 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'3 'Weight' 125 lbs. 'Blood type' O - 'Behaviour/Personality' Rin, as an individual person, is kind, supportive and oftenly innocent. Although, her personnality dasticly changes from a calm and serene to a chaotic and hyperactive nature taht is being holded back in public display.... Or atleast if she does not have a "multi-purpouse handy-of-awesomeness" tool belt. As an often runaway-from-home she has great dreams, which makes her an unbeliavable hopefull individual, with big dreams and goals, as trying to get her "mad-science" to help the KasaiHana citizen, even those herself claim who dont deserve the help. Although her goal is to achieve the ultimate robot companion, her specialty is based on making either explosives, of huge impact and highly renowned widely in her hometown (passing on from controled explosions to destruct buildings, to explosion of vast damage) and making sufficiently intelligent A.I. to follow commands and make itself a good companion, almost sustaining a humanized resemblensy as companion and "friend", which substitues her lack of companionship or friends. Due to her most failures being either too "big" or happening oftenly she havent found a way inside the police force which she aims greatly inside, and have been declined several times in joining the force, she is taking a new course in life and seeks to master herself in the art of combat porficiency, in order to enter the academy as the esiest entry, but of course, wont be easy since she isnt quite the most athletic nor strongest trainee. 'Clan & Rank' No Clan or Rank has been set. 'What district do you live in?' Currently Living in District 2 for business purpose 'Relationship' Single. 'Occupation' Free-lancer engineer, oftenly seen stealing parts of cars, weapons and scraps from junkyards. 'Fighting Style' No proficency or fighting style, other than street self-taught figthing and improvised tactics. 'Weapon of Choice' Aside from her trusty explosives and her beloved wrench, nothing. Allies/Enemies Her most beloved companion and friend is her own made robot named Blitz, as a multi-purpose mech with extremely high evolved A.I. joins Rin in her adventures, oftenly giving her advices and aidence on different situations. Blitz see's Rin more as a sister than a maker, after all, it was her purpose to make something who will protect her as much as cope with her, making Blitz the ultimate companion for an engineer as dengernous as Rin makes. 'Bio' At young age Rin Nanami, she was exceptional at reading, math calculation and capability of creating mechanics, living with only his father, her mother passed away the ver firts months of life of Rin due to a heart condition, she grew up as a lonely and shy kid, never had many friends since her father wouldnt allow her getting out, oftenly being a drunkard and yelling and sometimes even hitting her. years when by and at the age of 8 she made her first robot companion, which she carried over to her school everytime, kids werent mean to hear but there were any other brat being a brat, costing the life of her companion weeks after. After that she was devastated and decided to never create another robot since she was "bound to be alone". Her father, a engineer of light renown, decided to give his child a stroke of hope, buying for her, her first wrench and multi-use belt, full with joy and love, she decided to carry on with the robotics, but taking a little more focus on explosive areas. At the age of 12 she made her first dynamic robot carry, which task was to transport tools for his father, with the secretly task that also was a drop-in drop-out A.I. intelligence, its task was to found any reactive compounds and mix them to create fast and easy and enhaced versions to make bombs. No long past before an accident happened, 4 years later, the robot used a mixture of some leaked gasoline and sulphur, mixing them together along with fire, Rin forgot to turn the robot A.I. the night before, making a huge blast on her father's workshop, noone was caught inside the blast zone aside from some birds.... Her father as witness of the mass destruction. Blinded with rage, he set off to find Rin, and when he did, he wnet berserk on her, delivering heavy punches and swings, all she could do was cover herself up, he threw her all over her bedroom, breaking lamps, bookshelfs, windows, everything with only her bare body. Whne he's rage quelled he locked her up, left to die, Rin realized if she stayed she wouldnt survive another attack... She packed up a few things, along with her tools and some of her desings and set off, no direction or bed to fell into she ended up in the district 2, looking arround for even a piece of cardboard to fell to, over past the night she couldnt sleep due to hunger and the injures she had.... She spent her first night in dispair and pain... A young couple saw the dying young Rin, rushed towards her and carried her to the nearest hospital, taking care of her the young couple paid for everything and left her enough money to afford a motel rrom to spend a month with a letter, telling that "When time comes, even the lonelinest soul has Death's walking along with it, whenever you feel like to, repay us in using those desing for the mankinds future.". Inspired by the fellows, she decided to take her mechanics expertize to the right-side of the law.... Getting her adventure to start at a such young age. 7 years have passed since the incident, her proficiency with explosives and robotics trascend and is well-known in the city, yet dangernous enough to the force to avoid her acceptance in the force... 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control